


Rashmi o Babytooth

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: Los Guardianes No. 2111 Colonia W. Joyce [4]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rashmi todos sus seres queridos la llaman Babytooth... excepto una persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rashmi o Babytooth

Su madre le había dicho que los mejores años de su vida serían los de su adolescencia. Que tendría amigos, que se enamoraría, tendría novio y descubriría muchas cosas maravillosas sobre sí misma. Pero siempre que le decía eso agregaba:

"Y si no sucede de esa manera o en ese orden no hay problema. Tu adolescencia la puedes vivir como quieras tesoro ¡Pero con responsabilidad!"

A esas alturas y a sus 16 años sabía que lo último lo decía porque Rashmi Hy Loo[1]... o  _Babytooth_ , como le decía su mamá -y únicamente su mamá- de cariño, estaba algo apartada del ideal de vida adolescente. Su grupo de amigos se reducía a Katherine Shalazar y Nightlight Lunatoff (cuando estaba). Y en cuanto al enamorarse y tener novio... no le gustaba hablar de eso. Ya en cuanto a eso del descubrimiento, bueno... estaba en proceso de. Afortunadamente aún le quedaba dos años para pensar en lo último de su futuro académico, o sea universidad. Si es que eso era a lo que su madre se refería con "descubrirse a sí misma".

Por lo pronto, Rashmi tenía que enfrentarse a la preparatoria y la vida diaria y rutinaria con la que vivía desde hace unos meses. Y dicha vida empezaba con ella yendo, como todas las mañanas, a la parada del autobús.

El recorrido era el mismo, salía de su casa cerca de 10 minutos antes, caminaba hasta la esquina donde acostumbraba a tomarlo, no sin antes saludar a todo vecino que estuviera despierto y regando el jardín o simplemente tomando aire fresco y matutino, y esperar a Katherine o si ya estaba, platicar y esperar el autobús.

Sin embargo, esa mañana algo cambió en la rutina. Mientras pasaba frente a la casa de Sandy (que estaba en la otra acera) se percató de alguien extraño que salía de ella. Era un hombre ya grande de pelo negro corto, muy elegante y piel pálida. Este se dirigía al carísimo automóvil -también negro- estacionado frente a esta.

Rashmi se sorprendió de ver al fin al dueño. Desde el día anterior que ese auto había aparecido y se preguntaba de quién sería. Porque llevaba conociendo a Sandy el tiempo suficiente para saber que no dejaría su bocho por nada del mundo.

Antes de que el hombre de negro subiera al auto alzó la mirada, topándose con la de Rashmi.

—Bue... buenos días —dijo en automático. Su madre le había educado demasiado bien y no saludar a un vecino, aunque nunca antes lo hubiera visto, sería de mala educación.

El hombre la miró, con mucha curiosidad.

—Buenos días —respondió después de unos pocos segundos y se subió.

Acción que para Rashmi fue un "ya te puedes ir" así que eso hizo.

Cuando llegó a la parada, una chica de corto pelo castaño estaba ahí. Llevaba una blusa amarilla que le llegaba a medio muslo,unos mallones grises, botas café y una especie de chaqueta de tela ligera del mismo color.

—¡Babytooth!

Ok, mintió, su madre y algunas otras personas la llamaban así. Pero sólo personas muy cercanas a ella, personas que quería demasiado. Katherine, por ejemplo, se ganó ese derecho porque era su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños cuando la ayudó a defenderse de unos molestos chiquillos que se burlaron de Rashmi por su gran cuerpo. Veran, Babytooth a diferencia de su amiga Katherine no era delgada. Tenía unos redondos cachetes, un busto pequeño, panza que los abdominales no parecían deshacer, anchas caderas y piernas regordetas. A eso sólo hay que sumarle su baja estatura y realmente era como una pera. Por eso a muchos niños se les ocurrió que era divertido burlarse de ella, a lo que ella contestaba con un buen golpe. Sólo que una vez no fue un niño, fueron dos, y como estaba ocupada estirándole el pelo a uno no podía ocuparse del otro que quería ayudar a su amigo. En eso llego Katherine con su gran libro de cuentos y le dió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Esa fue la última vez que la vió actuar de manera violenta y fue el inicio de su amistad.

—Hola Katherine.

Las chicas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Katherine se empezó a balancear con las puntas y talones de sus pies.

—¿Supiste que Jack se quiso ir otra vez? —preguntó entonces.

Babytooth simplemente suspiró fastidiada.

—Lo supuse cuando faltó ayer a clases. A veces no entiendo que tiene en la cabeza.

—Norte le dijo a mi abuelo que es por lo de su hermana, pero no profundizaron en el tema ¿tú sabes qué es? —preguntó la chica curiosa

—De todas las cosas que habló con él, es la única de la que se niega hacerlo —confesó— y como sabes, no nos gusta profundizar en cosas que nos incomoden.

—O profundizar del todo —replicó su amiga, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia el final de la calle a ver si veía al autobús venir.

—¿Disculpa?

Katherine se volteó y tenía los labios torcidos en una mueca de disgusto. Babytooth conocía esa mueca y lo que pensaba su amiga cuando la ponía.

—Ya hablamos de esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya sé tu opinión y tú conoces la mía. Sólo me preocupo es todo.

—Katherine, no es nada serio.

—Por eso me preocupo —y se giró para ver hacia la calle—. Ahí viene.

Y aunque su amiga parecía molesta, eso no impidió que Babytooth sonriera de oreja a oreja, y se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con el albino de ojos azules caminando hacia donde estaban ellas. Se estaba frotando los ojos con una de sus manos. Al retirarla de su cara logró verla y sonrió de esa manera traviesa que lo caracterizaba, se pasó la misma mano por el pelo, desordenandolo más pero aún así lucía bien.

—Buenos días, Jack —le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero Jack, en lugar de contestarle simplemente se acercó a ella, se inclinó un poco y la saludó con un beso en los labios. Saludo al que ella correspondió gustosa.

Cuando se separaron, seguían sonriendo, cada uno a su manera.

—Hola Rashmi —después desvió la mirada de ella y miró a su amiga—. Hola Katherine.

—Hola —contestó la muchacha a secas.

Jack se encogió de hombros, y regresó su vista a Rashmi con quien comenzó a conversar, principalmente de si algún profesor se quejó de su ausencia.

Ella conversó, sin dejar de sonreír, pero agradeciendo con todas sus fuerzas que Jack no se diera cuenta de la expresión de desilusión que pasó por su rostro cuando él la llamó Rashmi y no  _Babytooth_  como había esperado que lo hiciera.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Rashmi Hy Loo... Rashmi era el nombre de la madre de Toothiana, me pareció un nombre adecuado para Babytooth. Hy Loo es el apellido. El cual viene del nombre del reino que gobierna Toothiana "Pujam Hy Loo"


End file.
